Level 425
| moves = | target = 45,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 77 | previous = 424 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 426 | nexttype = Jelly }} :Please go to the poll to vote for the difficulty of this level. | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *With the right tactics, it can be made easier. 200 blue candies may seem a lot, and many players are intimidated by this number, but with all the combinations they get taken care of by themselves. *The 15-move bombs are extremely difficult to reach, especially for the initial ones. Many attempts will end with a bomb from the first wave going off. *The lucky candies may not be useful because they can spawn regular candies. However, they do prevent the release of candy bombs. *The fact that the candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game should give you a minor boost in creating special candies needed for the combination or clearing some of the blockers, if you are lucky. *The orders are worth 45,000 points,(5 combinations × 5,000 points per combination) + (200 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy) = 45,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategies *Use the lucky candies when you have a low amount of blue candies left. It may turn into them instead of striped or wrapped candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies. *The order is worth 45,000 points . Hence, an additional 190,000 points for two stars and an additional 210,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The wrapped candy + striped candy combination generate a huge amount of points. It is worth even more if candy bombs are also destroyed. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the creation of special candies if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. *50 moves are more than sufficient to create at least a colour bomb especially when the board is wide and only has five colours. *The need to destroy candy bombs will drastically increase the score as each candy bomb destroyed is worth 3,000 points. The score is drastically increased if a colour bomb destroys them and is essential if the player wants to survive the level. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. This can be negated if the lucky candies are being cleared later. Trivia *This is one of the few levels in which the player has to collect a huge amount of candies. *Its Dreamworld counterpart requires striped candy + striped candy combinations. *It used to be the hardest level in the game. *This level began the hatred of toffee tornadoes and caused the game iOS rating from 5 stars to 4.5. Fortunately, the toffee tornado underwent several nerfs before finally disappearing for good! *This level has an icon bug that shows the fifth version of this level. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-11-03-11-39-59.png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Screenshot 2015-11-03-11-40-09.png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 425 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Soda Swamp (Episode 29) levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with regular candy orders Category:Levels with combination orders Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with unsettled candies Category:Levels with lucky candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Redesigned levels Category:Hexagon levels